Dan (Dan Vs.)
' ''' '''Dan '''is the the titular villain protagonist in the animated series ''Dan Vs. ''and is also the main antagonist of the series. Although the "hero" of the series, Dan is a very hostile, anti-social, sometimes psychotic and short-tempered man with a mission to get revenge on anyone and anything he deems has wronged him. He always calls his best friend Chris whenever he is plotting or enacting revenge. He has said that he has been thrown out of libraries and jailed on multiple occasions. Dan has said to have been tear-gassed so many times that he no longer feels any effects from it, and he has also been maced enough times to claim that it is "tangier" than tear-gas. He seems to really like his car, despite it's state of disrepair; several of his "revenge missions" were instigated by people damaging or tampering with it. He also is very fond of his female cat, Mr. Mumbles, and cannot remain angry at her for very long. At the end of every episode's prologue, he always raises on fists in the air in anger and shout out the name of whatever he is about to go up against and add the word(s) to the episodes' titles. Dan is unemployed and lives in a dilapidated apartment. Appearance His everyday outfit consists of blue jeans, black boots, and a black T-shirt that says "JERK" in white letters. He has black hair, green eyes, a goatee, a slight stubble on his chin, and round teeth. Personality Dan is a rude, crude, mean, nasty, vile, uncouth, unpleasant, prickly, surly, churlish, judgemental, selfish, ill-tempered, angry, appalling, objectional, hot-headed, indecent, caustic, insulting, repugnant, detestable, and offensive man. He seems to care about no one but himself. However he seems to love his teddy bear Brutus, his pet kitten, Mr. Mumbles and his red car. He is also rude to children. Dan is a complete jerk as his shirt implies. Misdeeds Season 1 * ''New Mexico - tried to destroy the state. * The Wolfman ''- Kidnapped a kid and chased another kid with Chris presuming it to be the real Wolfman, then they are arrested for this act. Despite this, they leave the police station and continue to hunt down the Wolfman. * ''The Animal Shelter ''- Gave Chris a threatening message, poisoned him, and blew up an animal shelter. Although his heroic side is when he rescued his kitten, Mr. Mumbles and all the other animals. * ''The Barber ''- Got Chris and Elise incriminated, and killed Becky's boyfriend Mike with scissors. * ''Baseball - Kidnapped the commissioner along with "Monkey Face McGee". * Dan* - Tried to rage against a look-alike who stole his identity. * The Family Camping Trip ''- Tried to wreck Elise's trip with Chris and her parents, and scared kids off. * ''Burgerphile - Got Burgerphile on fire. Season 2 * The Family Thanksgiving ''- set the house on fire. * ''The Neighbors ''- Wrecked the new neighbors' (who are presumed by Dan to be cannibals) house with cockroaches. * ''The Bank ''- Tried to rob a bank. * ''The Gym ''- Robbed Chris' house and lied to Elise along with Chris without Elise looking behind her that Dan and Chris are right by the gym. * ''Gigundo-Mart ''- Stole Elise's shrink ray and shrunk her. * ''Chris - Threatened to steal Chris' death ray gun and go after him, threw a skunk inside Chris' house, set up Chris' house on fire, and almost tried to knock Chris off a cliff (sort of like a parody of when Scar killed Mufasa in'' The Lion King'', except that Dan did not kill Chris, Chris actually apoligized to him about the fight.) Season 3 *''Anger Management'' - Nearly created World War III by trying to kill a family of squirrels with nuclear weapons and destroyed a TV. *''The Boss'' - Helped the boss try to kill Chris, though it was revealed that he was only pretending to follow her orders. *''The Mechanic ''- Bullied Elise and tortured Chris. *''The High School Reunion'' - Tried to destroy a high school reunion. *''The Superhero ''- Tried to get revenge on a superhero called Terrifi-Guy, and became a supervillain. Quotes Trivia *In Dan Vs. Elise's Parents, ''Dan tells Elise that he has no dental records. A possible nod to ''The Dentist ''in which he stole his own records to prove that his dentist was a supervillain. *In the episode ''Dan Vs. Dan, it is shown that Dan is 5' 6" in height, weighs 105 lbs, and was born on October 31, 1975. *Chris is rumored to be his only friend. Despite this, he has a friend named Ted, who is on Dan's list and has yet to appear in the series. *He also has a football table, but he claims he is an "air hockey man". *He is fully aware that Mr. Mumbles is female. *Dan has another friend, besides Chris, named Ted. He has yet to make an appearance. He's on Dan's list. *Dan is considered to be an anti-hero, due to the fact he does questionable things though in truth he is more of a protagonist villain. *He can do many things to fix his mistakes.. *He is voiced by Curtis Armstrong who is known for the role of Booger from Revenge of the Nerds. Gallery 290005 380177035377604 1513877094 o.jpg|Dan and Elise fighting over a shrink-ray. Dan's Alter-Ego.jpg|Dan as his alter-ego, Biff Wellington. Dan's Lost Temper.png|CONFISCATED?!? DanPsycho.png|Dan going psycho. Dan Closeup.jpg|Close up of Dan. Dan and Chris.png|Dan telling Chris what to do. BeMoreHandsome.png Danvs skywardscream02 1809.png|Dan yelling at the sky. Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Jerks Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Burglars Category:Dan Vs. Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Bullies Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Successful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Thief Category:Destroyers Category:Liars Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Humans Category:On & Off Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Incriminators Category:Male Villains Category:Parents Category:Fighter Category:Living Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Friend of the hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Gunmen Category:Sadists Category:Bombers Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Grey Zone Category:Vigilante Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Vandals Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Graverobbers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Trickster Category:Titular Villains Category:Outlaws Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Archers Category:Amoral Category:Thugs Category:True Neutral Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Torturer Category:Robot Pilots Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Inmates Category:Murderer Category:Big Bads Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic villain Category:Axemen Category:Hypocrites Category:Supervillains Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Obsessed Category:Mascots Category:Child-Abusers Category:Poisoner